Growing Older
by faerichylde
Summary: The important stages of Andromeda Tonks' life. Oneshot, Andromeda-centric.


She is eleven when the houses are sorted and she is (thankfully) in Ravenclaw (oh so pleased but scared too she wanted to be like Bella and Bella's in Slytherin; _mommy will be so so mad_ she thinks and cringes inwardly at the thought of her father yelling at her in rage).

She is thirteen when she unexpectedly meets Ted Tonks (and secretly she thinks to herself that he isn't that bad maybe they can be friends) and she introduces herself boldly but her friends whisper later to her disgustedly that Ted Tonks is a _Hufflepuff, _Ted Tonks is a _Muggleborn _(and she tucks away that thought silently into a little corner of her heart).

She is fourteen when her parents tell her proudly that she is going to marry Lucius Malfoy (and she cries quietly into her pillow at night because Lucius Malfoy is cruel and mean and all she can hear is Ted's hearty laugh and all she can see are his sky-blue eyes) and she smiles happily _(vacantly)_ and says _yes mother okay that's wonderful_ and she does not (no she can't nevernevernever can she let it) let the thought of a different life _(with Ted)_ creep stealthily into her head.

She is sixteen when she has her first kiss – patrolling the corridors at night with Ted and she is glancing nervously over at him because by now the news has spread _(too quickly like fire) _around the school and she wants him to be mad but instead he is just walking sullenly beside her. She looks at him and asks softly if he has heard and he does nothing, does not reply and suddenly something inside her curls up sorrowfully and dies and there are somehow tears on her cheeks. He looks up angrily to make a late retort and sees her crying and hugs her fiercely to him, holds her tightly as if the world could not make him let go _**(and she prays fervently that it won't)**_ and then kisses her gently and promises that he will save her.

She smiles sadly and says nothing. She knows he will try with all of his power – but as surely as she knows that, she also knows he will fail.

She is seventeen when she rebels. She tells her mother forcefully about her secret engagement to Ted and that Lucius Malfoy is the last person in the world she wants to marry. Her mother begins to cry messily and her father shouts furiously and she smiles beatifically because there is nothing they can do no matter how much they try. Bella marches over violently and tries to force her but she just grabs the bags she has surreptitiously packed and Disapparates over to Ted's house.

She is eighteen when she is married. It is a Muggle wedding, a quietly held, very intimate Muggle wedding and she furtively invites her sisters (Ted wouldn't mind but she doesn't really think he'd be happy about it) and neither of them appear. After the wedding she cries inaudibly in her bedroom and still Ted hears her and comes and holds her and when she looks gratefully up at him all she can think is _I am lucky to love this man_.

She grows older easily. Age suits her well, as does motherhood.

Then Dora dies, and Remus dies, and Ted dies and the only one left to her (mercifully she thinks in a good mood, but when she is angry she curses God's name furiously) is little Teddy, and somehow this is fine because Teddy is all of her loved ones in one person. He is her treasure and she picks him up jubilantly and swings him around and he gurgles and coos so endearingly (and she doesn't let herself think _what if he dies_ because then she knows she will die too, just break down and fall apart) and she loves him so so so much.

When Teddy Lupin is eleven years old, he is sorted into Ravenclaw, and to his immense confusion, his grandmother bursts noisily into tears and hugs him tightly.

When Teddy Lupin is thirteen, he suddenly realizes that Victoire Weasley is rather pretty. His grandmother laughs joyfully when he tells her and makes all of his favorite dishes for dinner. He resolves not to tell her anymore.

When Teddy Lupin is seventeen, his grandmother dies peacefully, with a smile on her face. He makes a tombstone for her, but does not hold a funeral.

_Andromeda Tonks, _reads the tombstone. _The embodiment of the struggle against Voldemort._

_Gladly gave up her family for love._

Teddy Lupin is seventeen, and with the ferocity of a seventeen-year-old, he defiantly does not share his grandmother.

She is happy with that.

* * *

Something I just wrote for English class, where we had to use adverbs. Did I use enough? Probably not. This isn't very good at all, I think. I'd like it if you could tell me ways to make it better.

Review please! Even if it's a flame, because it's the only way I'll know how to write better.


End file.
